theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rod12
Hello Hello rod, thank you for informing that you deleted something and also appreciated my symbol one. best wishes Barry Chris Allen (talk) 04:37, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Hello Rod,thanks did you see I edited Nora Allen and I added some stuff on the trivia part.Hope you like it. Barry Chris Allen (talk) 04:56, May 31, 2016 (UTC) from Chris Question Hey Rod, I just wanted to know some stuff... Why is the talk page for the gallery on Grant Gustin as the Flash closed and why even though I created it, can I edit it? The app is also being weird and not displaying anything even though I am part of this group and others... Have you heard of that problem? Bbcsherlockian (talk) 07:40, May 31, 2016 (UTC)Greg or BBC Sherlockian Update Hello Rod, thank you for informing what you have done, I appreciate that. I saw your recent edit on episodes of legends of tomorrow and they were good. best wishes from Chris Barry Chris Allen (talk) 05:37, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Hi Hey Rod!remember me? I am Chris who wrote about about the black flash symbol thing !just wanted to ask if you need any help. Uh bye then! Barry Chris Allen (talk) 19:38, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Cool! Hi Rod, thanks for deleting Hal Jordan Earth 2. Any ways if need help then inform me and I'll be happy to help. Barry Chris Allen (talk) 07:53, June 30, 2016 (UTC) RE:Question Hi Rod. I appreciate the offer, however, I do not have the time plus I don't pick up much DC comics these days, mostly creator-owned comics, though I of course still watch DC films and shows. Again, thanks for the offer but I just don't have the time. 03:35, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Question Hi for some reason my page on Iris West Allen flashpoint kept getting deleted I have now made an account to see if this helps Do you know anything about this? From User:YellowSplodge Beginner Editing Hi Rod. I want to edit some articles but I'm not able to do so ,even though I activated my Flash profile by editing my profile to get started. Could you help out in any way please? Thanks, GlassShrapnel (talk) 05:58, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Wally West Fan Barry Allen sucks both in DCTV and in the comics! Go Wally! -- ImperiexSeed, 3:21 AM, January 22nd 2017 No he doesn't ImperiexSeed, he is, in my opinion, the greatest flash. GO BARRY!! TheMaxFlash (talk) 18:02, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :Hey man. Been pretty good. Just living life. And you, my friend? -- ImperiexSeed, 1:31 PM, January 22nd 2017 Now that Kid Flash has powers, what use do you see for Barry? I'm asking this genuinely. If you watch the show, you should clearly see what the writers are setting up for. Like, shouldn't he just go live in a cottage in the woods somewhere, and let Wally save the day? -- ImperiexSeed, 6:28 AM, January 23rd 2017 You didn't really answer my question. Answer it plainly, please; what use do you see for Barry? I see Wally taking over and defeating Savitar. -- ImperiexSeed, 3:51 AM, January 24th 2017 Bye bye Barry/Grant, Wally's gonna take over soon. At the end of tonight's ep, we learned that Wally will in fact be the one who saves Iris, and he'll be the one who stops Savitar, and maybe the writers will maybe give Barry the last blow, but even that's iffy. Whoever thinks that Barry/Grant's gonna stick around, needs to get their head out of the clouds. I believe with all my heart that Barry Allen is a terrible character all around. Saw on your page that you like Barry Allen, and am really wondering why? -- ImperiexSeed, 9:09 PM, January 31st 2017 Why does everyone hate Barry Allen? TheMaxFlash (talk) 15:36, November 9, 2017 (UTC)TheMaxFlash Hello Hi rod12!We haven't talked in a while. I wanted to talk to you about the offer of becoming the Admin of Hawkman wiki and sorry but I can't become the admin of the Hawkman wiki but thanks for asking. Barry Chris Allen (talk) 08:32, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Update Hi Rod! I have to inform you that I wont be using this account anymore and that I will be creating another one so if you need send me a message then send it in the new one. Anyways bye. Barry Chris Allen (talk) 08:45, January 24, 2017 (UTC) New User Name Hi Rod!Remember me?BarryChrisAllen?Well this is my new account I was talking about.Well from now any help you need you can just tell me here. SmashingAbrar (talk) 08:53, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Overhauling and revamping Hey man, was wondering, do you mind if I do some overhauls and revamping on this wiki? It really needs it. -- ImperiexSeed, 6:05 PM, January 28th 2017 Hi Rod, Pilot Episode There's another page I'd like to edit please. http://theflash.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot_(Episode) Thanks, Glass (talk) 21:41, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Barry shoulda.... Barry should've just died that day. :) ImperiexSeed, 10:03 AM, March 7th 2017 Barry should have died when Zoom broke his back, Sincerly TheMaxFlash (talk) 19:20, November 8, 2017 (UTC)TheMaxFlash Hi Hey rod! Didn't talk to you for a long time!If you have any work for me then please send me a message. I'd appreciate it. Thanks Chris SmashingAbrar (talk) 15:01, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Update yeah I'll be happy to edit these pages. Thanks SmashingAbrar (talk) 08:53, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism Hello there, I want to inform you about ' ' and ' ' has vandalised the pages here, could you have a look and cleanup the vandalism they've made? Thanks! �������������� 12:25, May 30, 2017 (UTC) 19:18, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi Hey Rod! I'm back to my original account. If you Have any updates for me then inform. From User:Barry Chris Allen Hi Thank you so much! I was wondering, is it okay if I create transcripts for all episodes? It will take some time, but I wouldn't mind doing it. Thanks! Stelena1412 (talk) 14:50, February 18, 2018 (UTC)Stelena1412 Assistance * Hi, if you need any help editing things related to the tv show, let me know. I keep up-to-date there. ^^ Saiftey (talk) 17:49, April 24, 2018 (UTC) * Any chance I could get the rights to edit The Flash TV show episodes? There are a lot of episodes that do not have information yet which Arrowverse wiki does have oddly enough. Saiftey (talk) 22:23, April 24, 2018 (UTC) (Barry Chris Allen (talk) 15:02, May 12, 2018 (UTC)) Hey rod.How are you?I just wanted to check in if you need help on any wiki page or not. From-BarryChrisAllen Question Hi Rod.I just had a question.I've got new info on the Black Flash page but I'm not being able to edit the page because of some restrictions.Hope you'll be able to help. Barry Chris Allen (talk) 15:55, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Info on black flash Hey Rod.About the info,you can add in the "other media" section about how Black flash made a few cameo appearances in Legends of Tomorrow to take Eobard Thawne back.You can also add about how Eobard Thawne killed him.That'll be it. Barry Chris Allen (talk) 05:44, May 14, 2018 (UTC) BLACK FLASH Hi Rod.Thanks for adding the information.Talk to u later. Barry Chris Allen (talk) 14:55, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Earlier Comics I didn't want to get this wrong, so I wanted to ask you if I could focus working on the earlier Flash comics (Flash Comics, Flash Vol 1) as they're some of my favourites and I want to see them more developed, wih more pages to look through rather than the odd one or two. Also, I've noticed that there is a category called Flash Comics and another called Flash Comics (Volume 1). However, they both only have comics from Flash Comics (Volume 1) in. Sorry for any inconvenience, but please could you explain this to me as I'm getting confused? TFF2! (talk) 19:45, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Seperate Stories? I know I have been writing on your talk page a lot recently, and for that I am sorry. I just wanted to ask, since I'm making new pages and expanding on the older Flash Comics, should I include the seperate stories as well? For example, if I were to read the Golden Age Flash Archives Vol. 2 right now, it would give me a story of The Flash from Flash Comics #1. However, in that same comic is a story about Cliff Cornwall or Hawkman, which aren't included in the Golden Age Flash Archives Vol. 2 but their own archives. Should I add these seperate stories or just leave them? TFF2! (talk)